


Not for Long

by Perseids



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, F/F, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perseids/pseuds/Perseids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will be mine, even if you're somebody else's, girl not for long... not for long."</p><p>But, one thing was for certain.<br/>Once Asami set her sights on something –or someone… she usually got what she wanted.<br/>And tonight?</p><p>Well, tonight was no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe at the bar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been obsessed with that B.o.B. and Trey Songz song for the past few weeks... and of course all I can think of is Korrasami.  
> So this came out of it.  
> It's actually been mulling around in my head for a while, but I finally got around to writing something.
> 
> (Yes, that last chapter of Spontaneous Night Drives and Leftovers is coming along, I just get distracted easily, I guess)

She didn’t mean to go to the bar after work. But after the day she had to endure with various male counterparts droning on and on for hours in multiple business meetings, she needed a drink. 

_Or…. Five._

Being the CEO and owner of a multi-billion dollar industry at the young age of twenty-three was a pretty huge accomplishment.

Yet, it was definitely taking its toll even though she had been running the company for the past three years.

Sure, her public image was great.

**_Asami Sato, the greatest innovator and creative mind of the century._**   Or so the papers said.

They also said she was one of the most beautiful people that has ever graced this earth.

**_Beauty and Brains?! Sato stops men (and women) in their tracks with her drop dead gorgeous looks and genius brain._ **

But her private life was rather… bland. Friendships were limited to a select few who were trustworthy.  Catching up with them were too far and few with her busy schedule, but she did try her best with that.  Family was reduced to her father, who was currently in jail for underlying motives that nearly left Future Industries bankrupt when it was uncovered.  Her mother passed away when she was a young girl and Asami was the only child.  Romantic relationships didn’t last very long and usually were the next day’s tabloid header. Asami didn’t mind all that much, she was a young woman, just having fun despite her many obligations that she had to attend to.

But, one thing was for certain.

Once Asami set her sights on something –or someone… she _usually_ got what she wanted.

And tonight?

Well, tonight was no different.

> _You will be mine, even if you’re somebody else’s…_

She nursed her third Midori Sour (the drink was tinged green, which so happened to match the color of her eyes, and wasn’t that strong, but it served its purpose since she was on her third one) and observed the other patrons at the bar.  It was in a more upscale part of town, but no one seemed to recognize her, so Asami sat by herself at the corner end.  It wasn’t that busy or packed considering that it was a Friday evening. She felt that slight buzz in her head, but she welcomed it wholeheartedly for it helped her relax from the day’s tiring activities.

She had unbuttoned the first three buttons on her top, a dark red colored dress shirt that was tucked into a black pencil skirt. The sleeves were also unbuttoned and rolled up to her elbows.  Matching dark red pumps were on her feet.  The black blazer she had on the whole day was draped next to her at the bar, and her hair that was usually up in a ponytail cascaded down her back in waves.

She plucked the single red cherry out of her drink and popped it in her mouth, savoring the sweet flavor that coated the outside of it.  She pulled out the stem and idly twisted it around in her fingers. 

The sound of the door drew her attention and she watched as two people strolled in.  One was a tall, lean guy with short black hair that was slightly spiked up in the front. His golden eyes and chiseled jawline made him attractive, despite the odd shape of his pointed eyebrows that reminded Asami of a shark.  His expression was serious, a little too serious for her liking.  Her eyes drifted to the other companion, a young woman, around her age, tanned skin, short dark brown hair and bangs that slightly covered her left eye. Asami was immediately drawn to the dazzling blue eyes that shined even in the moderately lit bar. The girl was shorter than the guy she was with, but she walked with such confidence that you could have mistaken her for being the same height. 

Asami bit down on the cherry and enjoyed the tart taste that spread over her tongue.

A tiny smile spread on her red lips as she continued to follow the two silently with her emerald green eyes.

The man was in a white button up and black slacks, there was that red scarf around his neck that seemed a bit pretentious for Asami’s liking.

The girl, on the other hand, wore a light blue, loose fitted tanktop that flowed just past her hips and dark blue skinny jeans that complimented her body well.  Asami didn’t overlook the athletic tone of the girl’s arms that were on display. One arm was bent and flexed, holding onto a black leather jacket that was slung over her left shoulder. Black ankle high boots accounted for her shoes and the pair chose a table, not too far from Asami, and sat down.

She took the glass in her hand and swirled it around for good measure.

“Thanks for coming out with me, Korra,” The man said, a tight-lipped smile appeared on his lips and he nodded once to the girl across from him.

“Honestly, I’ve been waiting for a while for this,” The girl- _Korra_ replied back, with a bashful smile.

_"Oh, she's cute"_ , Asami mused silently to herself as she continued to listen in on this couple’s seemingly first date.

“What made you finally ask me, Mako?” Korra asked, leaning in slightly to focus her attention on him.

Mako was silent for a few seconds before he answered.

“Bolin… may have said something…” He stated and at this Korra quirked up an eyebrow, questioningly.

“Is that the only reason?” She pressed on, crossing her arms in the process.  Mako’s eyes widened in a panic, as he tried to backtrack his previous statement, Asami watched on in amusement.

“No- no! I just- I do like you, Korra…” He cleared his throat, “Umm, you want a drink?” He changed the subject and stood up. Korra shot him an incredulous look of “ _Really? What the fuck?_ ” but shook her head and sighed.

“Just get me a beer or something,” Mako nodded and left Korra at the table by herself.  Korra propped an arm up on the tabletop and rested her chin on the open palm of her hand as she took a look around the place.

Asami had placed her glass down and began to stir her drink around with the two tiny black straws sticking out from it.

Her eyes were trained on Korra and finally, blue azure eyes met jade green.

> _Girl, not for long…_

The slight surprise that Korra had with Asami staring at her faded away and the two kept eye contact with one another. Korra’s surprised eyes turned into that of curiosity along with a small tilt of her head to the side as the seconds passed by.

Asami’s lips pulled up into a hint of a smirk and she casted a quick wink in Korra’s direction.

At this, Korra was taken aback and blinked rapidly, Asami could see the flustered state she sent the poor girl into and her smirk widened.

Before Korra could do anything else, Mako arrived back at the table, two beer bottles in hand, and an apologetic smile on his face. Korra turned her head and muttered a small “thanks” as she grabbed a bottle from him and shot a glance back at Asami.

Asami broke her gaze and raised her glass at Korra before she shifted back around and took a few more sips of her drink. That was enough teasing for the time being, Asami had enjoyed listening in and watching, but she didn’t want to overdo it.

She grabbed the attention of the bartender and ordered another Midori Sour after she gulped down the rest of the green drink a few minutes later.  The bartender gave her a curt smile and left Asami alone again as he went to prepare it.

Asami turned her body on the stool and took a glimpse at the table with Mako and Korra again, only to find Korra herself standing there a couple of feet away from her.  Mako, apparently, was nowhere to be seen.

One hand rested on Korra’s hip as she looked on, expectantly, at Asami.  A smile spread on Asami’s lips again and she trailed her eyes up to fixate on those clear blue eyes.

> _Not for long._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be (at least) one more chapter for this...  
> :)


	2. I wanna show you off like a trophy car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually got this cranked out pretty quickly...
> 
> Here you are, enjoy!

“May I help you?” Asami asked as she uncrossed her legs and re-crossed them over her other leg.  She didn’t miss the fact that Korra’s eyes dropped down to follow the movements.  Korra’s mouth hung open, just slightly, and Asami allowed the smirk on her face to stay there. Asami knew that her black skirt ended well above her knees and it allowed for a full exposure of her long, cream colored legs.  Korra clamped her mouth shut when she met Asami’s gaze and when she realized that she had been caught checking her out.

“Here you go, miss,” The bartender cut in as he swapped Asami’s empty glass with a new, fuller one.  Asami turned her head, nodded gratefully, and gave a polite “thank you,” before resuming her “ _conversation_ ” with Korra.

> _All you did was go on a date with a dude_

“Are you hitting on me?” Korra’s voice was firm and she crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed Asami carefully. Asami followed the contour of Korra’s tan arms, there was nothing but toned muscle there.

Asami then gave a light, airy chuckle.

Korra was straight-forward. 

She liked that.

“Coming from the girl who apparently ditched her date and decided to come over to talk to me instead,” She stated pointedly before taking a sip of her, now fourth, Midori Sour.

Korra pursed her lips together and scowled.

“As much as I wanted to make this date with Mako work, I was a bit… distracted,”

“Oh?” Asami’s expression turned into interest. She motioned for Korra to take the empty seat beside her.  There seemed to be some type of internal struggle as Korra’s eyes darted between Asami and the stool. She eventually relented and gave in, much to Asami’s pleasure.

Asami got the attention of the bartender again and told him,

“One more Midori Sour for my friend…” she trailed off and took a glance at Korra next to her, even though she already knew her name, she hadn’t gotten it officially, yet.

“Korra,” She stated in a simple manner, her eyes were inquisitive, searching for Asami’s hidden motive.

“For my friend, _Korra_ , here. “ she finished, “Thank you,” The bartender nodded and Asami enjoyed how the name sounded from her mouth.

“So, Korra…” Asami turned to the other girl, “Tell me more about this, distraction of yours,” A coy smile played on her lips.

Korra narrowed her eyes before she sighed and straightened up in her seat.

“It’s you,”

“Me?” Asami pointed a short, yet perfectly manicured index finger to herself and gave her a look of faux surprise.

“Yeah,” Korra huffed slightly, but she still played along.

“Are you blaming me for ruining your…. Date?”

“Yes,” Korra affirmed again, she nodded briefly to the bartender when he set down her drink in front of her.

Asami hummed in thought and took another sip of her drink.

> _You know him, he ain’t tailored for you_

“Well, if that’s the case, I’m terribly sorry. But,” She paused and watched as Korra brought the glass to her lips and tasted what Asami ordered for her, “I doubt that he was a good match for you,”

“Why is that?” Korra set her drink down and stared back with interest.

“Call it… a gut feeling,” Asami instinctively trailed a finger over her lips and followed that up with a bite on her lower lip.

She saw Korra shift uncomfortably in her seat and giggled at the girl’s reaction.

“You don’t know anything about me,” Korra murmured with a grumble and turned away from Asami.

“But I’d like to,” Asami replied back, she was surprised at how honest she sounded to herself.

> _Cause I’m your type_

“Is this how you get all the girls? Making them question their sexuality and ruin their first dates with guys they’ve crushed on for months?” Korra shot back with a frown, irritation evident in her tone.

“Only the ones that I’m attracted to,” Asami shrugged and took another taste of her drink.

“Physically or personality wise?” Korra’s jawline became more defined as she angled her head towards Asami.

“Initially, physical, of course… but you’re proving to intrigue me in both ways,” Asami gave a side-glance to her companion and waited, patiently.

Korra opened her mouth to respond back, but changed her mind and gave a small pout instead.

A small grin formed on Asami’s lips. Korra took another gulp of her drink and a minute passed before she focused her attention on Asami again.

“Well, ditto to you too,” Korra finally said, but not without a smirk of her own, “ _Miss Sato_ ,”

Asami’s eyes widened and she took in a sharp inhale before gawking at the girl before her.

Korra wagged her eyebrows up and down at her achievement. Asami recomposed herself and scoffed. It wasn’t often that Asami was startled by anything.

“So, you know who I am,” She traced the rim of her glass with the tip of her finger and lowered her gaze. Korra watched her hand dance lightly on the cup.

“Wasn’t sure at first, but I’ve seen your pictures in current events,”

“Good to know that you’re well educated,” Asami bantered teasingly to which Korra picked up on, and gave her a challenging look of defiance.

“You’re definitely hotter in person,” Korra said with a smug expression.

Asami laughed and glanced back up at Korra, her white teeth flashed a smile at the other girl.

“I’ve been told so,”

“Am I going to be _the_ Asami Sato’s next _fling_?” Korra mocked, her eyes targeted on Asami.

> _If you got the wrong impression…_

“No,” Asami established in a terse tone.

“No?” Korra’s face scrunched up in confusion. Adorable in Asami’s opinion.

“I believe that you may be something a _little_ more than that,” Asami said it so easily with a smile that Korra shook her head in disbelief.

“Oh really?” Korra acknowledged with a pointed expression.

“That is, if _you_ want to,” Asami amended for emphasis to let Korra decide. A few moments of silence passed between them and Asami swirled her drink around as she waited.

“Depends,” Korra replied after giving it some thought.

“On what, exactly?” Asami took the bait, fascinated to see where Korra was going with this.

“If this counts as our first date,” Korra’s said before her smile got covered behind the glass as she took a sip.

“What if I said that it did?” Asami went on as her eyes flashed with delight.

“You’d be paying for everything at the end of this,” Korra said in a blunt fashion as she set down her now empty glass.

“And why is that?” Asami persisted. She reached over and (not so) accidentally brushed her fingers along Korra’s hand before she casually removed the cherry that Korra had left in her drink.

“Because you owe me for sabotaging the date I was originally on in the first place,” Korra stated knowingly and observed as Asami brought the cherry to her lips and bit it off the stem.

“I thought you were going to say something about me being filthy rich,” Asami teased after she swallowed the small fruit. Korra licked her lips and gave a hum.

“That did cross my mind, but I’d rather not use you for _only_ your money,” She explained.

Asami leaned in closer to Korra and dropped her voice into a lower tone. 

“What then, my body too?” She noticed those blue eyes flicker down to her chest at their close proximity.

“Only with your consent,” Korra met Asami’s eyes with a crooked grin.

Asami threw her head back and began to laugh again. Korra was definitely interesting and was making her night equally as interesting as well.

“Well, aren’t you quite chivalrous?” Asami smiled, a pink tongue poked out from between her teeth.

“My parents taught me manners,” Korra replied back with a shrug.

“Then you won’t mind if you’ll excuse me, I have to use the restroom,” Asami stood up and straightened out her skirt and blouse. Before walking away she leaned down to Korra’s ear and whispered, “I’ll be right back,” Korra only nodded back with a smile and watched as Asami walked away from her, heels clicking on the wood floor.

> _But not for long,_

A few minutes later, Asami stood in front of the sink, washing her hands with the cool water that poured out of the faucet.  The effects of the alcohol already wore off on her.

She counted down from five in her head and right after she got to one, the restroom door opened and in slipped Korra.

She deliberately gazed at those blue eyes through the mirrored reflection and slowly dried her hands with a paper towel before disposing of it in the trashcan next to her.

Asami turned around and leaned casually on the sink, awaiting Korra’s first move.  The other girl made no movements ever since she entered and was still by the door.

“You are by far the most infuriating woman I have met,” Korra began, her jaw tense with annoyance.  Asami only smirked in response, she admired the way Korra’s arms involuntarily flexed as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

“But…?” Asami intervened as she flipped her hair to the side, over her shoulder.  Korra only stared and followed the movements that Asami made.

“But,” Korra continued in a dry tone, “There’s no denying how… attracted I am to you, and probably visa versa,”

Asami cocked her head to the side and hummed in agreement.

“So what now?” Asami asked, a confident expression on her face.  Korra ran a hand through her short hair and contemplated before she looked back at Asami, her blue eyes darkened and determined.

In four strides she was right in front of Asami and whispered,

“This,”

She took Asami’s face in her hands and pressed their lips together without a second thought.  Both pairs of eyes fluttered shut and Asami leaned forward, moving her lips languidly against Korra’s.  It was warm, welcomed, and very much anticipated.  Asami snaked her arms around Korra’s waist and tucked her hands inside Korra’s back pockets, urging her closer.  Their hips slid closer together and Asami aligned a leg between Korra’s. Korra parted her lips for a breath and Asami took no hesitance in slipping her tongue in, tasting her for the first time. Korra inhaled sharply but deepened their kiss.  It was no surprise that Asami could taste the hint of alcohol, she was sure that Korra probably tasted the same thing on her lips.  They continued to delve into one another, brushing their noses together before diving back into kissing at a different angle.  Asami felt everything buzz, from her head down to her toes. It was a rush of excitement, and everything felt right.

Korra consciously trailed her right hand from Asami’s face, down her cheek and along her neck, to the exposed flesh of Asami’s cleavage that peeked out from her shirt.  She gently caressed the skin there before giving a squeeze, eliciting a moan and a gasp from Asami.  The silence that passed between them was blocked with their sounds of panting.

“I am, so turned on right now,” Korra said in between ragged breaths, earning a grin and a breathy laugh from Asami.

“Would you like to continue this back at my place, or yours?” Asami suggested, she removed her hands from Korra’s back pockets and clasped her left hand over the one Korra had over her chest.

“I’m pretty sure I want to see how your place looks like,” Korra answered, amusement gleamed in her eyes.

“Fair enough,” Asami chuckled and intertwined her fingers with Korra’s.  Asami motioned to lead them out of the bathroom, but not before she placed another chaste kiss on Korra’s lips.  She smiled and bit her lip when she pulled away and noticed Korra’s now red-tinged lips (previously they were a shiny pink), that was stained from Asami’s own lipstick.

Asami slipped on her black blazer when they got back to their seats at the bar and Korra followed suit, pulling on her black leather jacket over her shoulders.  Asami slapped down a $100 bill on the counter and told the bartender “thank you and no need for change, have a good night!”

Korra was smiling the entire time, content that Asami actually paid for the drinks, and fell in step as they exited the bar together, hand in hand.

“Would you like me to call you, Miss Sato, for the rest of the night? Or just Asami?” Korra asked, once they got in Asami’s (rather fancy) car.

“Asami,” She replied back as she started the engine, Asami turned her head and smirked at Korra, “I’ll be sure that you’ll be screaming it before this is through so you won’t forget it,”

“I doubt that I’ll forget this whole night,” Korra answered back with a grin, she settled comfortably in the car’s black leather seats as Asami drove into the night.

> _Girl not for long._

Months later, when Korra introduced Asami as her girlfriend to her circle of friends, the obvious question of,

“So how did you two meet?” came up.

Asami and Korra shared a look together before Asami cleared her throat, put on a smile and began with,

“You know that one song, ‘ _Not for Long_ ’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It's much appreciated.  
> :)


End file.
